nasafandomcom-20200215-history
TechPort (NASA)
| label2 = Initial Release Date | data2 = (released only to NASA personnel and contract staff) | label3 = Current Major Release Date | data3 = | label4 = Current Major Version | data4 = 2 (public is in beta release) }} TechPort is a Technology Portfolio System for the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA). The TechPort system was created in response to a request by the Office of Management and Budget (OMB), resulting in the NASA Performance Goal 3.4.1.5 and APG 3.4.1.5: ST-12-17. }} As part of its mission, TechPort stores research and development: * Progress * Funding levels and budget data * Management information * Purpose * Benefits to the nation * Benefits to the Agency * Benefits to the Industry * Status (e.g. completed, cancelled, active) TechPort also, per the FY2012 Performance goals, contains NASA's Technology Roadmaps, including the 2012 Technology Roadmap and 2015 Technology Roadmap. Research and development can then be compared with the roadmap(s), ensuring that the research matches the roadmap and budget allocations are inline with roadmap priorities. To ensure compliance, TechPort includes interfaces for humans (the main website), search engines (via sitemaps), and machine readable APIs that follow XML standards (/xml-api/ listing all ids and /xml-api/{id} providing the machine-readable data for that item). As of November 2015, the public instance of TechPort contains 8425 research and development records. History of TechPort On October 28, 2011, the United States President Barack Obama charged all Federal agencies with streamlining and speeding up technology transfer activities. OMB, like-wise, demanded that Agencies release to the public information about currently funded research programs and projects to aid in collaboration both within the public sector and between the public and private sector, as well as better track the progress of all technology development both within the Agency and to Congress. The NASA Office of the Chief Technologist (OCT), which had been created in 2010, was given the task of creating and managing the system(s) that would fulfil these requirements under the NASA 2012 Performance Goal 3.4.1.5 and APG 3.4.1.5: ST-12-17. In late 2012, TechPort, a complimentary system to the NASA New Technology Reports (NTR) database, was released internally to all NASA civil servants and contractors. A public version of the system, with 'sensitive' information removed (e.g. budget data and management information) was initially scheduled to be released in the fall of 2013, however the public system was, instead, released as a public 'beta' on March 3, 2015, after completeness of the data was determined and the system was utilized by NASA personnel for approximately two years. As of 2014, TechPort continues to be a key part of NASA's Strategic Plan, wherein NASA established the next steps for Strategic Objective 2.3. TechPort 1.0 The first major release of TechPort was only made available to NASA users and contract staff who were on a NASA installation's internal network or VPN. The first release included the ability to create, review, and update information related to NASA research and development (R&D) efforts; to search existing records; and to run a variety of reports against the data in the system. The main purpose of this release was to pull in data from like systems (e.g. EHB and SBIR), to get additional data and R&D information not in like systems from the NASA community, and to allow NASA personnel to review the data and system prior to public release, which began compliance with the OMB requirements. Multiple data calls occurred following the release to achieve the main goals. TechPort 2.0 The second major release of TechPort came with new features and reports for NASA users and contract staff, such as the inclusion of NASA Roadmaps, reports related to the Roadmaps, inclusion of Strategic Technology Investment Plan (STIP) data, a new user interface, and saw the release of TechPort to the general public as a public beta. This release also saw the inclusion of some additional internal fields, such as the Fingerprints section, and the removal and modification of others that had been in the first release, but were rarely used. The inclusion of NASA Roadmaps into the system and the release to the public, though in beta, allowed NASA and TechPort to meet the OMB requirements that had been the precursor for the system's creation. Awards In 2015, the TechPort development team, led by ARES Corporation with REI Systems, Tauri Group, and inQbation as subcontractors, was awarded the Group Achievement Award for their work on the TechPort system. References Category:NASA oversight Category:NASA online